total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper
Juniper Bennet (born December 13, 1997) labelled The Dreamer a contestant of Total Drama City and was on Team Business Blowhards and currently Team Hate. Juniper Appearance: A bit on the short side, standing at 5'0, lustrous coffee bean colored hair, red Marilyn Monroe lips, always in sweatshirts or comfy sweaters. Personality: Juniper tends to be nice to everyone, in hopes of being accepted-which is all she wants to be, However, this is a downside for her, being that she often gets used and taken advantage of. When you get to know her, she is one of the bubbliest people around and can get you excited for anything. Always being effected about how others feel, she is the perfect person to come talk to if you need a shoulder to rest on. She will listen to your problem and do her best to try and help you with it. Although this side of her is rarely seen, if you cross her, she isn't afraid of telling you off- shocking the people around her. She usually tolerates what people say but once it comes down to her last nerve she will complete flip and leave you speechless. Never actually getting into a physical fight, Juniper is completely capable of speaking her mind. When it comes to competition, Juniper is determined stays focussed in whatever it is. If she wants something, she'll go after it. People always mistake her for being ditzy and vulnerable, but they learn that she is just as good as everyone else. Maybe even better, About: Never being what her mother has wanted her to be, Juniper has always stood in the shadows. Always being told she wasn't good enough, she was treated for like an intern than a daughter. Day dreaming is a habit of hers, always putting herself in a new place, or giving someone a different personality of appearance. This is because she grew up not really having anyone to talk to, never really getting a chance to speak to kids her age since her mom would always be touring around the world. This made her an excellent storyteller, always telling tales of adventure, romance, everything. Skills/Talents: -Creative -Motivator -Smart -Stratigical -A raconteur -Good with animals -Secretly good at singing Fears: ''' -Mascots -People with extra fingers -People finding pictures of her in her awkward stage (in which she thought were all deleted and erased) '''Background "You don't have to like me or accept what I believe, but you will respect me." Born in Los Angeles, California, Juniper was the daughter of a high-end super model mother and a father whom she's never met. Her mom, not wanting a child, made the most of it and tried to make Juniper just like her, having her learn to put on makeup and wear chic clothing. But it was determined that Juniper wasn't fit for the job, being too short, clumsy, and next to the other models, just not as pretty. When going to school, people had pretended to be friends with her because of mom and it soon became apparent to her that she didn't want to be known as being the daughter of a model. She wanted people to like her for who she is and accept it. Sadly, the real world wasn't as great as she thought, because her new decision had resulted in her being isolated from everyone and having a hard time making friends. Daydreaming was the only thing she enjoyed doing, dreaming of a better reality. Audition -Juniper turns on the camera, revealing herself sitting on a chair in her bedroom. "Um, hello. Juniper here," she says, shyly smiling at the camera, her hair covering one eye. She awkwardly tucks the loose strand behind her ear and looks back at the camera. "Sorry if you hear anything in the background, it’s probably my mom-" A yell is heard from behind the door, “JUNIPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?” She sighs, “MAKING THE AUDITION TAPE MOM.” Fixing herself again, she looks back into the camera, “Sorry- again. My mom is pretty…difficult. She’s a professional model and is going to New York in about an hour. My dad? He’s…he’s something we don’t like to talk about. In fact, I never really met him. Its always been me and my mom- and her many, manyboyfriends. I’m the only child in this family and I have a feeling it’s always going to be like that. I was supposed to be a model too but it was decided that I wasn’t modeling material because of my height of 5’0. That didn’t stop my mom though, I mean, she got my eyebrows waxed when I was 5 and taught how to walk in heals when I was 7. But to be perfectly honest, I’ve always been one to wear comfy sweaters.” Juniper’s mom yells again, “JUNIPER HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLUE HANDBAG?” "DOWNSTAIRS CLOSET." "WHERE?" Juniper groans in frustration and gets up. The camera goes to static, and shows Juniper in her room again. "I believe I should be on the next season of Total Drama because honestly, I want to make something of myself. I don’t want to be known as a model’s not-so-perfect daughter. And I want everyone to know that even though I’m full of faults, I’m worth it." Category:Season 2 Category:Business blowhards